Lenny Leonard
|- | |} Lenford "Lenny" Leonard es un personaje de la serie animada Los Simpson. Trabaja junto a Homer Simpson en la Planta de energía nuclear de Springfield, y guarda una especial amistad con Carl Carlson, llegándose incluso a dudar de la orientación sexual de ambos. Es un habitual en la Taberna de Moe. La voz original es de Harry Shearer, en España lo dobla Abraham Aguilar y en Hispanoamérica está doblado por Victor Delgado (siendo uno de los pocos personajes que ha mantenido su voz casi desde el inicio de la serie hasta despues de la temporada 16. Información general http://es.simpsons.wikia.com/index.php?title=Lenny_Leonard&action=edit&section=1Editar sección Lenny es uno de los personajes secundarios con más apariciones en la serie, apareciendo en casi todos los episodios, es compañero junto a Homero en el sector 7G de la Planta de Energía Nuclear, nativo de Chicago. Es abiertamente budista (pese a que se le haya visto repetidas veces en la Iglesia de Springfield), y junto a Carl orientó a Lisa Simpson en su iniciación en dicha religión. Lenny, junto a Carl, estudió en la universidad A&M, que tiene gran rivalidad con la Universidad de Springfield, donde estudió Homero. Esto se puede observar en el capítulo en que van a disputar un partido de fútbol americano los equipos de ambas instituciones. Trabaja junto a Homero en el sector 7G de la central nuclear, aunque una vez, en un episodio en el que el Señor Burns se arruina por realizar malas inversiones, la planta nuclear es embargada por el banco. Este banco decide poner de director de la central nuclear al propio Lenny, al que se le puede ver en el sillón de mando dando órdenes. Según dice Smithers, Lenny exige una gran puntualidad a sus empleados. La dirección de su hogar oficialmente es desconocida, aunque en distintos capítulos se le ha visto en variadas situaciones, en algunas viviendo como un pordiosero en casas en muy mal estado, en otros capítulos aparecía viviendo realmente bien, incluso teniendo artefactos como DVD, pero la realidad es que no está definido, en otro episodio se le vio conducir un automóvil más bien parecido a un Sedan pero como ocurre en toda la serie hay grandes variaciones entre episodios, por ejemplo cuando Marge Simpson entró al negocio de los Bienes Raíces, en una de las casas que mostró lo encontraron viviendo como un pordiosero sin hogar y comiendo de una lata. En el capítulo en que Los Simpson se tienen que ir de su casa por las termitas, piensan en vivir en la casa de Lenny, que se ve muy reformada y espaciosa, pero con el inconveniente de vivir al lado de una pista de tenis-frontón, aunque para Lenny el sonido es muy relajante. Con respecto a la política se entiende que Lenny es republicano, ya que tiene un tatuaje apoyando a Bob Dole y Jack Kemp, durante la temporada electoral norteamericana de 1996. Aparece en el juego de los simpsons para wii junto carl carlson, tienes que salvarlos antes de que la máquina deforestadora los destroce. Futuro http://es.simpsons.wikia.com/index.php?title=Lenny_Leonard&action=edit&section=2Editar sección Se le ve una vez, en el episodio "Future-Drama" que, junto con Carl miente a Milhouse, quien les pide que lo saquen de un árbol diciendo que no saben se están vivos y lo pretenden engañar o muertos y son espíritus del bosque. Amigos http://es.simpsons.wikia.com/index.php?title=Lenny_Leonard&action=edit&section=3Editar sección Este aspecto es un tanto extraño: su mejor amigo es Carl Carlson, siempre están juntos, y en varios episodios se dejó a entrever que ambos son pareja, pero nunca se confirmó, aunque en otro episodio Homero estaba contando una historia en la Taberna y Carl menciona que "No había pasado tanto tiempo sin mirar a Lenny". Aunque también en el capítulo en que Marge va con su vecina de paseo Homero llama a Lenny y éste le dice que no puede ir, cuando en realidad estaba cortándole las uñas a una supuesta esposa. Otro dato e interés ocurre cuando se legaliza el matrimonio homosexual en Springfield y mientras Homer intenta casar a todos los homosexuales por dinero, pregunta por Lenny y Carl, a lo que Marge responde "No les presiones, ese tema tienen que resolverlo entre ellos". Tiene otros grandes amigos, principalmente Homer Simpson y el cantinero Moe Szyslak, se supone que también es amigo de Barney Gumble. Hay episodios en que se ve que tanto Carl como Lenny y Moe son amigos de Homero desde niños. Vida amorosa http://es.simpsons.wikia.com/index.php?title=Lenny_Leonard&action=edit&section=4Editar sección Oficialmente no está casado ni tiene relación aparente con ninguna mujer y al parecer no tiene mucha suerte en la búsqueda de pareja aunque en Team Homer Moe le pregunta a Homero por qué Lenny y Carl no están ahí, a lo que responde que ellos no tienen tiempo porque están con sus mujeres, esto por otro lado desmentiría la posibilidad de que tanto Lenny como Carl sean homosexuales. También, en el episodio "Bart Star" se muestra que Lenny tuvo un noviazgo con Marge durante la adolescencia. En otro episodio se muestra a Homer y Marge besándose apasionadamente y Lenny dice a Carl "¿Recuerdas cuando nos besábamos así... con nuestras respectivas novias?". En el episodio "Homer And Lisa Exchange Cross Words" Lenny tiene una novia llamada Dorine, con la cual va a terminar con la ayuda de Homero. Su relación con Carl http://es.simpsons.wikia.com/index.php?title=Lenny_Leonard&action=edit&section=5Editar sección En primera instancia se supone que ambos son sólo amigos, pero en varios capítulos su amistad se puso en duda, dando a entender que entre ellos hay algo más. Por ejemplo en un episodio Homer y Lenny están en medio de un incendio, cuando se acerca el Helicóptero para salvarlos, Homero dice "No hay nadie para mi ahí adentro", entonces se asoma Marge del helicóptero y Homero sube, después Lenny dice "No hay nadie para mí ahí dentro" y el que se asoma es Carl y Lenny sonríe y sube. En "In Marge We Trust" Carl menciona que iba a ir a visitar a Lenny para que le presente su hermosa esposa (en realidad Lenny no estaba casado, fue una mentira de Lenny para hacerse "más importante") esto sugiere que Carl no había visitado la casa de Lenny anteriormente. En "Half-Decent Proposal" Lenny le muestra a Homero el monte Carlmore que es la cara de Carl cavada por Lenny durante un "maravilloso verano", cuando Homero le pregunta que dijo Carl acerca de la cara Lenny contesta "nunca hablamos del tema". Durante toda la temporada 16 se ven escenas que inducen a pensar en la homosexualidad de ambos, sobre todo comentarios de Homer y del Jefe Wiggum. En el episodio "Fraudcast News", temporada 15, Lenny publica un periódico con el titular "La verdad acerca de Carl, es grandioso" después de eso se seca una lágrima y dice "Esto debía ser dicho". En otro, cuando todos veían en las estrellas sus deseos, Lenny vio la cara de Carl, en cambio Carl vio su propio rostro lo que podría dar a entender que Carl no siente lo mismo por Lenny. En "Homer And Marge Turn A Couple Play" mientras Lenny y Carl estaban en un juego de baloncesto después de ver a Homer y Marge en la "cámara de los besos" Lenny le dice a Carl "¿Te acuerdas cuando la usábamos nosotros para besar... a nuestras respectivas novias?". En el episodio "Ice Cream of Margie (With the Light Blue Hair)" Lenny termina dentro de unas esculturas hechas por Marge, las esculturas eran ellos mismos y Lenny menciona "No sé donde termina Carl ni dónde comienzo yo", a lo que Carl responde "Ves, con comentarios como esos es que la gente cree que somos gay", lo que indicaría que ambos son heterosexuales. En varios episodios se los ve peleando en la Taberna de Moe, aunque una vez fue por un motivo que induciría a que ambos son gay. Su ojohttp://es.simpsons.wikia.com/index.php?title=Lenny_Leonard&action=edit&section=6Editar sección Lenny ha tenido muchas lesiones a su ojo izquierdo en vario episodios: *The Old Man and The "C" Student *Homer vs. Dignity *Saddlesore Galactica *Three Gays of the Condo *All About Lisa Aparicioneshttp://es.simpsons.wikia.com/index.php?title=Lenny_Leonard&action=edit&section=7Editar sección *There's No Disgrace Like Home *Life on the Fast Lane *Homer's Night Out *The Crepes of Wrath *Simpson and Delilah *Two Cars in Every Garage and Three Eyes on Every Fish *Bart Gets Hit by a Car *Homer vs. Lisa and the 8th Commandment *Blood Feud *The Frying Game *Brake My Wife, Please *The Amazing Colossal Homer Imágenes de Flashfowardshttp://es.simpsons.wikia.com/index.php?title=Lenny_Leonard&action=edit&section=8Editar sección Lenny en "Bart al futuro"Lenny en "Future-Drama Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Clientes de Moe